se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones India-Reino Unido/Reino Unido
Reyes británicos con mandatarios indios Isabel II = Isabel II del Reino Unido Louis Mountbatten - Sin imagen.jpg| Louis Mountbatten (Gobernador general y virrey de la India)Princess Elizabeth (Queen Elizabeth II) dances with Lord Louis Mountbatten during a fundraising dinner at the Savoy Hotel in London. Indira Gandhi - Isabel II.jpg| Indira Gandhi dan Ratu Elizabeth II (indianembassy.org) Inder Kumar Gujral - Isabel II.jpg| Britain's Queen Elizabeth (R) and IK Gujral smile during a ceremonial welcome at Rashtrapati Bhawan in New Delhi. — AFP file photo Dr. Manmohan Singh - Isabel II.jpg| To honour Queen Elizabeth II, India decides not to celebrate Independence Day this year. NTMN Isabel II - Narendra Modi.jpg| Britain’s Queen Elizabeth II meets with Prime Minister Narendra Modi, right, at Buckingham Palace, London, on the second day of his visit to the UK, Friday Nov. 13, 2015. Modi is in Britain for three days of cultural events combined with high level political and business meetings. (Dominic Lipinski / POOL via AP) Primeros ministros británicos con mandatarios indios Theresa May = Theresa May Narendra Modi - Theresa May.jpg| Britain’s Prime Minister Theresa May (left) shakes hands with PM Narendra Modi ahead of their meeting at Hyderabad House in New Delhi on 7 November. Photo: Reuters |-| David Cameron= David Cameron David Cameron - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. David Cameron, in New Delhi on February 19, 2013.Photo: PIB David Cameron - Narendra Modi.jpg| David Cameron is getting ready to roll out the red carpet for Narendra Modi. AFP |-| Gordon Brown= Gordon Brown Gordon Brown - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Gordon Brown flew to Pakistan after meeting Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh, pictured AP |-| Tony Blair = Tony Blair Inder Kumar Gujral - Sin imagen.jpg| TONY BLAIR GREETS INDER KUMAR GUJRAL. CHOGM 97 EDINBURGH 19 December 1997 Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Tony Blair.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee and Prime Minister of Britain Mr. Tony Blair addressing the Joint Press Conference in London on November 12, 2001. Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - Tony Blair.jpg| The Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. Tony Blair escorting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh to joint press conference at 10, Downing Street in London on October 10, 2006. Government of India |-| John Major= John Major John Major - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| 1993: Mr. John Major, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom was the Guest of Honour at the Republic Day parade. Shri Dr Shankar Dayal Sharma was the President of India. Sh PV Narasimha Rao (2nd from left) was the Prime Minister. (detalle de foto) |-| Margaret Thatcher = Margaret Thatcher Indira Gandhi - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Somerville girls: Margaret Thatcher and Indira Gandhi. telegraphindia.com Margaret Thatcher - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| PD:MS/March, 1985, M32RG(AB)/A63(4)The Prime Minister, Shri Rajiv Gandhi with the British Prime Minister Mr. Margaret Thatcher, when he called on her at UK High Commission on March 13, 1985, during his visit to USSR to attend the Funeral of the Soviet President. photodivision.gov.in Fuentes Categoría:India-Reino Unido